User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for July 28, 2014
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens!! Time for the weekly WCRPG update. Well, this week I can at long last report that work has been completed on commodities for the Elegy campaign (and that I'm finally out of excuses for not working on characters), despite having a shortened work week largely due to events in RL (not the least of which was my wedding anniversary, which was on Saturday). I started off the week by generating and posting stats for Kevin Scholl's F-60A Marauder from the Task Force 16 website for Doc Wade. I intended to do additional Aces Club craft this week but the time was just not there; it may be something I attend to this coming week. With that craft completed, I turned my attention to finishing up the commodities tables. If y'all will recall from the previous update, those tables only required a minimal amount of work (largely just adding the schemas for producing trade good purchase lists). I was able to get that work done by the end of the day and as a bonus I was able to successfully construct a table for the determination of commodities dropped by ships when they're destroyed (supplementing the table in Chapter 9.3 of the Core Rules). With that work done, I prepared to update the commodity listings for the entire Sector. This began with a review of what was there already on Tuesday and a comparison of that data to what was indicated in the new tables as available for production given the new base type assignments from previous weeks. I began taking notes on which commodities needed to be replaced on Tuesday and had finished up those notes for the Deneb and Tr'L Rass Quadrants by the end of the day. Wednesday began my shortened work period; I was only able to finish taking notes for the Sa'Khan Quadrant on Wednesday, though I made inroads into Antares Quadrant as well and had everything finished there on Thursday. I began making adjustments on Thursday, finishing up Deneb and Sa'Khan Quadrants before the day was out. Friday I finished up Tr'L Rass Quadrant and dropped in notes for revisions to the Antares Quadrant owing to the lateness of the day at that point. I was able to find a brief window in which to work on Saturday morning and was able to finish up changes to the Antares Quadrant, rounding out work on commodities for the entire Sector. I also took some time to update my to-do list in the game's Index on Saturday and copied over the list of characters from the Index to Chapter 7.1 in preparation for work this week; I'm not sure that I hadn't previously copied the same list over to the same spot, so that could be a duplication of work. I intend to start in on characters today, so should resolve itself pretty quickly. At this point, the back half of the campaign setting is getting close to completion. I still need to finish up faction descriptions in Chapter 6.0, write character profiles for Chapter 7.1, come up with something for Chapter 7.0 and create images for about a half-dozen ships for Chapter 7.2. The front half, the Elegy campaign proper, remains largely untouched but I am giving an increasing amount of thought to what all will happen in the campaign story-wise. I'll entertain suggestions for the middle of the story; I've got a compelling beginning and a solid ending, but getting from one to the other is still proving problematic. I did receive a suggestion this week from an anonymous contributor at the wiki to release the front half and the back half as separate products, something to which I'm giving some thought owing to the rapidly upcoming CIC's sixteenth birthday celebration next month. Were I to do this, I'd have to get faction descriptions done as a priority (which I should probably do anyway but which also would produce further delay with work on the characters). I'll let y'all know what I decide. The Plan this week: do at least one Aces ship, then get on into characters. If nothing else I can start generating stats for the major characters I know I'll have in the game and add more if they prove necessary. Full on profiles might not be necessary just yet, either, but I might try to get one or two out just for the hell of it. Less work to do later and all that. That's it for this week; next update between between 11-14Z on August 4th. Category:Blog posts